Let Go
by SiriusAllPunked
Summary: Marie is a suicidal California party girl who uses drugs and sex to get through her so-called-life. Double D is a shy Southern boy who believes that having a little is just enough. See full summery inside Rated M for content.
1. Welcome to Peach Creek

**Hey guys! This is my new take on the Marie/Double D romance. Sorry if it doesn't follow the usual storyline, but what with the artistic license of fanfiction, I suppose that it really shouldn't matter. Anyway, I don't think I've changed any of the characters' personalities, so that should be enough, right? They're still the Double D and Marie that we all know and love (only a bit more mature). But, here you go!**

_Marie is a suicidal California party girl who uses drugs and sex to get through her so-called-life. Double D is a shy Southern boy who believes that having a little is just enough. When a failed attempt at killing herself gets her work-a-holic father's attention, Marie is sent to live with her mother and two sisters in the countryside of North Carolina, where she meets the easy going kids of Peach Creek and a young boy who reminds her that life isn't nearly as difficult as she thinks._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Edge of Glory<br>**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll be landing in Charlotte in about fifteen minutes. Please keep your seat belts buckled until further noticed. We would like to thank you for flying American Airlines and we hope that you enjoyed your stay with us."

Marie leaned her head against the window and huffed loudly. She had just had a six hour flight-with a 30 minute layover in Houston-across the country to Charlotte, North Carolina. They were minutes away from landing, and she could see the faded gray color of the landing strip beneath them.

"Are you excited?" the girl sitting across from Marie, who had been trying to chat with her the whole flight, asked with a huge smile on her face. Marie, never one for small talk, snorted and shrugged her shoulders. The girl didn't seem to notice her indifference, or didn't seem to care, and continued on, "Oh, you're just going to _love_ it here. I suppose where you're from you haven't seen much snow? And California is a really wild place, North Carolina will just seem so _different_. But you'll like it here, I think and you'll be happy you came!"

_Fat chance_, Marie wanted to say. The whole thing was a bad idea. If it were up to her, she'd be back at her friend's house playing beer pong or...she snapped the jelly bracelets around her wrist absentmindedly.

"Well, Marie, its been wonderful talking to you!"

Marie nodded in the girl's direction, following the orders of the pilot, locking her seat belt and sitting back in her seat.

"Gosh, I always hate when planes go down. Isn't it the _weirdest_ feeling?" The girl laughed to herself. For the thousandth time that afternoon, Marie wondered why she hadn't picked up a CD player at the airport in Houston.

She didn't seem to mind that Marie rarely responded, instead the girl continued talking as if they were the best of friends, always giving Marie the largest smile. She had even offered her part of the sandwich she bought.

All Marie wanted to do was get back to California and forget that any of this had happened.

She closed her eyes.

As the plane descended she felt her ears pop and the girl squealed loudly beside her. Marie kept her eyes shut, willing herself to be back in Inglewood, back where nights were spent at beach bonfires and sipping Four Lokos until they passed out and waking up in the late afternoon and doing it all over again. She tried and convinced herself that she had been happy then. She'd had friends. Good ones. And life had been simple. Meaningless, but simple.

Instead, she was going to get off the plane, meet with a woman she barely remembered and live with her and her two other daughters in a small town that had once upon a time been home.

She wished she hadn't forced her father to send her to her mother's. She wished he hadn't been too busy at work or with his size zero model girlfriend. She wished she hadn't been so desperate for his attention that she took a bottle of painkillers and landed herself in a hospital bed. If she hadn't, well...

"Oh man, oh man. I always get excited, you know?" Marie opened up her eyes and stared at the girl beside her. She was smiling wide and her brown eyes showed the excitement that was probably coursing through her veins. The girl and her couldn't be more different. _Tana_, Marie thought she'd said her name was, wore her dirty blond hair back in a perfect plait, light colored blue jeans and a button down plaid shirt. As they began grabbing their bags, Marie considered her own appearance. Her hair reached just to her shoulders and had been freshly dyed her signature bright blue. For her sixteenth birthday she had gotten her nose and lip pierced, and later on, her belly, but she hardly showed that off, unless she was at the beach, so it didn't really matter. She was pale, unlike Tana's working tan, and wore a black wife beater and green cargo pants with her usual scuffed up Converses.

Slowly, the passengers began to unload. Marie waited, tapping her foot impatiently, while Tana continued to talk.

"So, who's gonna be waiting for ya, Marie? You've got family out here, don't ya?"

Marie pushed her blue hair back securely over her eye. She was partially blind in her right eye-an accident that happened long before she could remember. She didn't mind, though. Her friends said it gave her a mysterious, dangerous look, and Marie was all about mystery and danger.

"My mom." Marie replied halfheartedly. She didn't remember much about her mother. The only things she knew were from pictures and the few stories she'd heard. Apparently, her father had met her mother once while on a vacation in North Carolina. It was an off romance, one of those forbidden ones. He was the son of a top business man, a future CEO himself, and she was a simple small town girl. They'd gotten married despite his parents wishes, had three daughters in the span of five short years, and then, one day, her father had enough. He wanted to move back to the West coast and make his millions. Of course, _Diana-_her dear, sweet mother, wasn't about to leave her beloved country and close knit town. Their love for their homes tore them apart, and much wasn't said about their relationship. Marie wasn't even sure why she'd gone to live with her father and her two sisters stayed with their mother.

"I'll bet you're excited to see her!" Tana continued. Marie couldn't wait to get off the plane and away from the garrulous Southern belle. Even the idea of the small hick town was more pleasant then her constant, overly-friendly yabbering. "Well, Marie...this is where we say good bye, I suppose. Who knows, maybe I'll see you around!" She giggled. "Well, goodbye then, and good luck!"

Marie waved her off and took a look around the vast airport. Hundreds of people were shuffling around, looking for their baggage or finding their friends and family. People were hugging and crying and all kinds of ridiculous stuff that only made her mood worse. Then, a girl's voice called her name and she saw three women walking toward her.

She only knew what they looked like from pictures. Diana was tall and pretty, with long red hair that she kept tied back in a ponytail. Her daughters didn't seem as lucky as she in looks. The older of the two-Lee-had her mother's red hair, but she had a boyish build and spoke in a deep baritone strange for a woman. The youngest, May, was cuter, shared Marie's natural blond hair, but was short and had slightly bucked teeth. Marie resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the three took in her appearance. They tried to come off nice, smiling awkwardly and commenting how nice her hair was, and how skinny she was, but Marie could tell that none of them had ever seen anything like Marie.

"Its good to have you back home, honey." Her mother said, pulling her into another long hug. Marie frowned into her shoulder. This wasn't _home_. It wasn't even close. But, there was no point in arguing. She was here until her parents decided she was fit to go back to California.

_Whenever that may be_. Marie sighed and put on her very best smile as she pulled away.

"I'm sure."

"Alright!" Her mom clapped her hands and turned to look at the baggage claim. "Well, why don't we grab your stuff and head on back? We've got a long drive ahead of us."

There was no joking about the drive. It seemed like hours as the high tech city faded and became country and after fields of cow pastures and horses, a sign in the middle of nowhere had _Welcome to Peach Creek"_ written in chipping red paint. Marie resisted the urge to groan aloud. It was worse than she expected.

It was one of those 'one-horse-towns-. The buildings were old, probably family owned and it seemed like everybody knew each other. There was even a small church that looked no bigger than a classroom with a white steeple. Marie shook her head. She was definitely not going to fit in this town. Everyone looked like her sisters and mother: blue jeans and Dixie shirts.

"Well, here we are." Her mother said as they finally drove up to a small block of houses. There were trees all around, dead grass and weeds growing every which way. As they prattled down the-practically dirt-road, Marie caught sight of a rusted, ancient looking water tower, where three boys sat with what looked like beer bottles in their hands.

They arrived at a torn up looking house at the end of the road, surrounded by a small garden and a broken wrap around porch. Marie groaned inwardly. Just like the entire state, her _home_ was completely different from what she grew up in. Her father's wealth had ensured her a nice, beach front home, with a second story and a large kitchen. One look at her mother told her that she was proud of the dingy little house she called home, although Marie couldn't understand why. Why on Earth had this woman turned down her father for _this_? She raised a quirky eyebrow, but her sisters smiled and got out of the car.

In the distance she heard a dog barking. May and Lee immediately began pulling her stuff from the trunk, giving Marie a chance to look around. It even _smelled_ funny. Marie rolled her eyes and felt more out of place then ever. Could she really be expected to live here? Did her father _really_ think a place like this could _fix_ her? Marie snapped her jelly bracelet. _If anything_, she thought sourly, _this place will kill me. _

Her mother's voice pulled her from her dark thoughts, and, unsure of whatever the woman had said, Marie smiled and nodded and grabbed her backpack and followed the three inside.

The house was..._quaint_, Marie thought, for lack of a better word. There wasn't much to it, although it seemed like it had been tidied up in a hurry. There was a television and two couches and an entertainment stand loaded with picture frames and small thing-a-ma-bobs.

"This is the living room. Right over there is the kitchen, feel free to help yourself whenever you want. May moved into Lee's room, so she'll show you where you're staying.

A look passed over the two girls' faces and despite their kind, "Right this way!" Marie could tell that neither girl was too happy about moving in together. The bitch inside her made her smile at their misfortune and she happily followed both girls down the narrow hall. May pushed open a door hesitantly and held out her arm.

"Well, its not much, but its home." She said with a shrug. Marie stepped into the room, considering it for a brief moment. It, indeed, was not much. Again, the room looked cleaned in a hurry, and Marie suspected that the blond younger girl was a bit of a pack rat, seeing how there were large empty spots where piles of junk surely had been. There was a bed, with bedsheets that were almost faded, and a dresser and a mirror, but for the most part, the room was bare. May leaned uncomfortably against the door frame while her _sister_ looked around.

Marie shrugged. "Yeah, its _home_." She didn't miss the annoyed look in the girls' eyes as she snickered at the word. In all honesty, Marie half hoped that if she was rude enough, her mom would send her back to live with her father. Of course, her father would expect that. He even threatened that if he heard any bad reports, she would be kicked out for good, and while Marie's pride insisted that that was _perfect_, her reasoning told her that just was not an option. So she forced another smile and her sisters shot her concerned ones of their own, and Marie took her baggage from the girls.

"Oh, Marie?" Her mother said, coming down the hall. She stuck her head in the door and smiled widely as if seeing Marie in this small, cramped room was a dream come true. "I'm about to start dinner. Go ahead and settle down. I'll call you when its all ready." Without waiting for an answer, she turned back down the hallway, leaving the three girls alone again. Without their mother's cheerful demeanor, an uneasiness spread between the sisters and Marie found them avoiding each others' eyes.

"Well...you're probably tired. We'll let you rest. C'mon, May," Lee said, grabbing her sister by the shirt sleeve. May shot one unsure look back at Marie and then followed her sister down the rest of the hall. Marie heard a door slam and exhaled loudly. She shut her own door and sat back on the bed. Running a hand through her blue hair she wondered for the millionth time what she had gotten herself into this time. Of all the crazy situations she'd been in-including being in jail for a night-this one took the cake.

She stood up and opened one of her suitcases, feeling the urge to get out of her tank top and pants, opting for a faded black _Emarosa_ shirt and acid-wash blue jeans. She had just pulled on her shirt and turned around when she noticed a face in her wall. Well, it wasn't in her wall, but in a small, dirty window. Unsure for a second, she stepped forward, slumping to look out the window. A second too late, the face moved behind a bush, but not quickly enough that Marie didn't notice. It was a boy's face, a chubby, unattractive one at that. Feeling anger surge through her, Marie pried the window open and stuck her head out, feeling the cold November air nip at her cheeks.

"Hey, jackass, I saw you!" She shouted. There was a stillness outside that only grated further on her nerves. "You better hope I never see your stupid, ugly face again or you can bet I'll have my fist shoved in it!" She slammed the window close with a loud huff than searched around her room for something to cover it up with.

_Hasn't this girl heard of curtains?_ Marie thought irritably. What a great start to this little town. She hadn't been in Peach Creek for more than fifteen minutes and already one of the neighborhood perverts had seen her undies. _Great_.

It wasn't like she was a virgin. No, she was far from that. She'd gotten drunk or fucked up enough at parties that she'd lost count of the people she'd slept with, and it wasn't like she had never been in less around strangers- ecstasy and beaches never really mixed. But still. She glanced back out the window. The tom had disappeared. Marie crossed her arms and looked around the room and sighed loudly. She definitely wasn't in California anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I've never written Edd, Edd &amp; Eddy fanfiction before, therefore, I apologize if this whole thing seems way off base. However, I've always enjoyed these two characters, and for some reason, I always like to imagine that there is so much more to characters than what's let on. I did that with Moaning Myrtle, too. -_- But yeah, Double D &amp; Marie are one of my all time favorite couples anyway. I wanted to show these characters in a different, more mature light. I always figured Marie would be the party girl, and Double D the goodie goodie. No Double D in this chapter, but he will make an appearance in the next, I promise! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback would be most appreciated!<strong>


	2. Sweet Home Alabama

So, everyone. I want to apologize for the delay in the update. I really am terrible at updating things, but this time I have a somewhat decent excuse (besides pure laziness). I lost all my work when my laptop decided it had enough of this life and crashed. Then I lost my flash drive with all my backup work. -_- Anyway, I had these written up and since I'm taking a break from my studies, I thought I'd go ahead and update right now.

I do NOT own any of the characters, nor anything involving Ed, Edd and Eddy. If I did, there would have been WAY more Double D and Marie scenes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sweet Home Alabama<strong>

Sunlight poured into the room through the cracks of the makeshift curtain Marie had taped up the previous night. The blue haired girl squeezed her eyes shut, willing the sun to go away. Unfortunately, there came the sounds of life from the kitchen and minutes later someone was knocking gently on her door.

"Marie. Mom says we should wake you up. We've got school in a few." It was May. Marie could tell by the sheepish, little-girl whine of her voice. Sighing-_something that had seemed to become a habit_-Marie threw the covers off and stood out of her bed. It was surprising how cold it was. She immediately regretted leaving the comfort and warmth of her blanket, but rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pulled open her bedroom door.

May was still in her pajamas, consisting of a pair of basketball shorts and a spaghetti strap tee that looked a few sizes too big. Her blond hair was pulled back in a messy bun with tuffs sticking out every which way. Seeing Marie, she smiled softly and tilted her head towards the living room. "Mom's got breakfast going. She's gotta get to work soon, so we're walking to school today."

"Walking?" Marie asked, her eyes widening. She'd had a car since she'd gotten her driver's license two years ago. Before then, she had friends who drove and she couldn't remember the last time she'd walked _anywhere_.

May nodded slowly as if the concept of walking to school was as natural as the peeping tom outside her window. "The school isn't far from here. All we have to do is cross back over the river and cut through the Cal-de-sac. From there it's about a five minute walk."

With that, the younger sister walked back down the hall to the kitchen leaving Marie to get herself dressed and ready for her first day of high school in Peach Creek. Marie rolled her eyes. It was a wonder any school would take her, with her track record, but while she'd always been a tad mischievous, she had never been a poor student. If she hadn't gotten so many detentions, she could have easily been in the running for valedictorian or at least salutatorian.

This was another chance for her to start all over, as her father said. She'd be in a new state, with new people and a new school, and she could be rid of her '_tough girl' _facade and '_actually do something with her life_.' Marie grunted. What was the point? Life was just an ongoing array of pain and anger and loss. Looking down at her arms she shook her head, contemplating the light, pink scars that adorned her wrist. It had been ages since she cut herself. She'd gone through therapy junior year of high school, and even kicked the habit by wearing fashionable jelly bracelets and snapping them every time she got the urge to cut. The stinging pain was enough to soothe her urges and they were popular enough not to draw suspicion.

But cutting herself hadn't been how she landed in the hospital a month ago. She shook her head, not wanting to think about it anymore than she already did, and decided to be a little obedient and began throwing on clothes for school.

It grated on her nerves that she hadn't been in Peach Creek for more than a day and was already shoved off to school. Marie pulled on the acid wash jeans from the day before and her black wife beater and a heavy black hoodie. She pulled on her leather combat boots and dug through her stuff to find her hairbrush.

When she finally left her room to put on her makeup in the bathroom, Lee was leaving her and May's bedroom. The tall red haired girl looked Marie over before smiling politely and walking down the hallway.

"There are some Eggos and some scrambled eggs. Better get it while it's hot." Marie shrugged and walked to the bathroom.

Staring in the mirror, she grimaced. Her face was paler than a normal Cali girl's, and she could see the deep dark circles from last night's restlessness and stress from the move under her eyes. She fished her concealer out of her bag and began making herself look a little presentable.

By the time she was finished and left the bathroom, Lee and May were standing at the front door expectantly, their book bags in tow.

"You missed breakfast." Lee said dully.

Marie shrugged. "Wasn't hungry anyway."

Lee raised her brows but didn't say anything, just opened the door and padded out of the small trailer.

May waited until Marie walked out before following and locking the door behind her. The walk to school was quiet for the most part. Neither of her sisters seemed interested in her-_thankfully_, and they walked across the creek and through a housing development in silence. Marie watched her surroundings with little interest. Peach Creek was _quite_ different from Inglewood. The down South, roomy, homey feel to it was foreign, and Marie could easily understand why her father went racing back to California. How could she have ever called this place _home_?

Even the school was tremendously different. May and Lee were right. The school wasn't as far as she pictured it would be, although by the time they reached it, Marie was no more fond of the walk. Marie wrinkled her nose. Kids were already littering the front lawn and the hallways of _Peach Creek High. _On one wall, a caricature blue devil in chipped paint stood dancing with the words, _Peach Creek Blue De__vils_ written sloppily beneath it.

It wasn't like the movies-as Marie had expected. No one stared at her, no one whispered as she walked by. Not that it reassured her any. All the students looked similar. They dressed in their warm, comfortable clothes: jeans, t-shirts. The only people that paid any attention to her were a group of boys wearing blue and gold Letterman jackets. A blond one smirked and gave her a once over, then turned his attention back to the curvy blond beneath his arm.

Marie snorted. Boys, even sloppy Southern boys, were boys, she supposed: horny, mindless drones driven by their libido.

She followed May and Lee toward the office, which was further back into the school than any school front office ought to be, and grimaced again when she walked in to the quaint little office. A girl sitting at the front desk looked up when the bell chimed and fixed the three girls with a cheery, giggly smile that reminded Marie all too much of the obnoxious girl on the plane.

"Alright, you can figure it out from here I think." Lee said dryly, turning on her heel and marching out of the office. May didn't say anything, but Marie didn't miss the look that crossed over the blond's face as her sister stormed out: _You traitor!_

Marie fixed the youngest Kanker sister with a snobbish look. "You can leave too, you know? I don't need a baby sitter."

May didn't say anything, just hurried out of the office, clutching her book bag.

Marie turned her attention to the girl at the desk once again.

"Hi. I'm Marie Kanker. I'm new here."

…...

The bell rung.

A horde of students rushed around, and Marie almost lost balance as she looked up from her locker.

"_Shit_."

She still hadn't managed to open her locker, much less figure out where any of her classes were. As the hallway began to empty, she felt her stomach tighten. Great, it was her first day and already she was late.

_Great start, Marie_, she thought bitterly to herself as she stared down at her schedule. Her first class was AP English Lit, Room 122. Wherever the _fuck_ that was.

Marie groaned and fell back against her still-locked locker. Oh well, she could figure out how to open it some other time. In the meantime, she needed to find Room 122.

As she made her way down the hall, the screech of someone's sneakers pulled her from her thoughts, and a boy almost slammed into her. She turned around to give the boy a piece of her mind when she recognized his fat cheeks and sloppy hair.

Her eyes narrowed. "_You. You're_ the pervert who was staring in my window!" Marie sneered, taking a step toward him.

The boy stopped and stared at Marie with panic in his eyes. He pulled at his collar nervously.

"Yeah, about that..." He mumbled.

Marie growled. "You are _so_ dead-" she began, but before she could even touch him, the boy chuckled and ran off, saying something that sounded like, '_Sike!' _as he fled.

"For fuck's sake!" Marie growled slowing down from her chase. This was _not_ her day. With a bitter sigh, she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and turned around.

Room 122 wasn't _that_ hard to find-but by the time Marie had finally swung the door open, the teacher was already writing something on the board, talking to the class in a deep monotone. Every eye turned from his dull back to her, and Marie was disturbingly reminded of how she felt laying in the hospital-_outside and alone._

The teacher paused and looked strangely at her before setting down his chalk and looking at a spiral notebook on his desk.

"Oh, you must be Marie Kanker."

Marie nodded slowly, glancing at the rest of the class, who stared back at her in silent awe.

_Well_, Marie thought with a snort, _I guess it _is_ just like the movies_.

The teacher motioned for her to sit down-the only open seat being beside a skinny boy wearing a black beanie.

As she plopped down in her seat, the boy turned and smiled at her.

"Hey." He whispered, as the teacher turned back around and continued his lesson. Marie was at least thankful that he didn't make her introduce herself to the whole class. This one boy wouldn't be too bad.

As she turned to look at him, ready to answer him short and sweet, she felt a lump grow in her throat.

Shaggy brown hair and warm green eyes, the boy smiled at her like she was the Second Coming. She felt herself blush, which strangely irritated her.

"_What?" _she growled, annoyed by the strange way in which he stared at her. His brows raised and after a moment he smiled again, chuckling softly.

"I'm Double D."

Marie snorted. Loudly. A few students shot her curious glances, but the teacher paid no heed.

_Double D? What kind of name is Double D?_

Seeming to read her thoughts, the boy grinned. "It's a nickname. My real name is Eddward-with two D's."

Marie raised her brows. "_Oookay?"_

When her bad attitude didn't faze him, Marie sighed. There was no point in being rude and making any enemies her first day. She bit her lip.

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"_Shh." _the boy said, raising a finger to his lips and smiled. "_You might miss something interesting._" He nudged toward the teacher.

Marie stared at him flabbergasted. Did he? - _He_ started talking to her first! She opened her mouth to protest, but he had already turned his attention back to the teacher.

When class ended, and the bell rang, Marie grabbed her stuff and quickly headed for the door. She had almost made it all the way out, until she felt a strong hand grab her arm.

"Hey-_hey_. Slow down there. Where's the fire?"

She turned to glare at the beanie-headed boy.

"_Look_, loser. Don't go grabbing my arm. Who do you think you are?"

The boy paused and then smiled kindly.

"I wanted to say sorry, for shushing you earlier. I didn't mean to offend you-which I clearly did." He added, shoving his hands in his pockets and leaning back on his heels.

Marie huffed and crossed her arms, her eyes narrowing.

"Is that all?" She asked rudely. Double D opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get a word out she was snapping at him again.

"Look," she fished her schedule out from her bag, "if you're gonna talk to me, might as well not waste my time. I need to find these classes!" She shoved the schedule in front of him.

Double D's brows shot up into his beanie, and he took the paper from her hands, glancing at it quickly.

"Wow. You're in all Advanced Placement classes."

"Yeah, _so_? What, do I look _dumb_ to you?" She sneered.

Double D quickly backtracked and blushed. "N-no. That's not what I was saying. Just, you don't look-"

Marie snorted. "What? I don't look like some straight edge Southern belle? Never seen a Hot Topic before, nerd?"

Double D looked at her strangely before handing her back her schedule. "You're a lot more like your sisters than everybody feared."

Marie opened her mouth to retort again, but Double D continued, "I apologize, Miss, for I did not mean to offend you." He turned to leave but stopped to say, "Your next class is down this hall, to the left."

Then he disappeared in the crowd.

Marie sighed and leaned against the wall. Great, she _already_ offended someone. Maybe her dad was right, maybe she _did_ have some growing up to do. She couldn't understand why she had to be so rude with everyone-but the boy was a pest, asking her so many questions. And he could barely speak. And again, who would wanna be called _Double D_?

_Sounds like a bra size_, she thought rudely.

She made her way down the hall, Double D's directions in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! There you guys go. I read one story where the girl would update every Friday. I think I'm going to start that. I'll update every Sunday. :) Hopefully. I do better under deadlines, anyway. So, review and see you guys next Sunday!<strong>


	3. Come Through My Window

** Someone remind me why I'm so terrible at updating stuff? I can't even keep a journal, because I never remember to write in it every day. I'm like that with medicine, too. Silly me. Anyway, this is a short little chapter, but they'll get much longer, I promise. I always hated when a fanfic I had been waiting forever for was updated and the chapter was tiny. xD But, I'm seriously happy that so many people really like this! I really hoped I could put a different spin on the Marie/Double D storyline. Keep those beautiful reviews coming!  
><strong>

**I do not own anything. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Come Through My Window<strong>

Marie yawned. Classes had been exceptionally long, being that it was only her first day. In each class, students stared strangely at her at first, but then turned their attentions to their studies, what with being the nerds that they were.

Unfortunately, Double D was in her next class, and in the one after that. Marie concluded that he was either stalking her-or he was in all the AP courses as well. The latter was more sensible.

She stifled another yawn and stared at her watch. The day was only halfway over. Lunch was next, and Marie wasn't looking forward to it. Now she'd have to deal with all the uncomfortable feelings as she'd decide where to sit. It was already well into the year, and even the Freshmen had their cliques.

If she were back home, she would know _exactly_ where to sit-_that is_, if she decided to show up _at all_.

She moaned slightly as the bell rang and the kids raced out of the class room. A few students stopped to talk to the teacher, Double D included, but Marie quickly hurried out before the sock head could talk to her. The last thing she needed was another one of his petty insults and his sad apologies.

She took a detour to her locker to drop off the books she'd received from all three classes. This time, it didn't take long to get the lock undone at all. Muttering bitterly to herself, she swung open the door and shoved her stuff haphazardly in before slamming it shut and and making her way toward the cafeteria.

Que in the awkward moment...

Marie glanced around the cafeteria. As she expected, clusters of students sat with their friends, laughing, chatting excitedly about whatever was going on in their boring Po-dunk lives. Marie was instantly reminded of the cafe back in California. Sure, there were the cliques. Marie sat with hers outside on the courtyard or under the stairs, when the weather was bad.

Most of the time, someone would have a bottle of vodka or something disguised in a water bottle, and everyone would get a good buzz going in order to deal with the rest of the hellish school day.

Sighing, Marie made her way to the lunch line, keeping an eye out for a table. Preferably one without one of the Neanderthal losers that littered High Schools. She stared at the goop that was tossed onto her paper plate.

_At least Inglewood High had the decency to feed its students non-toxic food_, she glowered. The vending machine in the back of the cafe was looking more appetizing than whatever the lunch ladies were serving.

There was a booth in the far corner, nestled between another booth filled with girls who seemed more preoccupied with the textbooks spread across their table then each other, and a large glass panel that looked out off the balcony. She paid the cashier and made a beeline for the table. The last thing she wanted to do was have to ask someone if she could have a seat.

The table was nice. The cushions were firm and not torn up like movies always expressed poor areas in the South would be. Then again, she supposed this area wasn't all that rural. The houses in the Cal-de-sac were actually rather nice-in comparison to her new home-and out front in the parking lot, many of the cars seemed new. Granted, many students weren't sporting the new model convertibles, but Inglewood High _had_ been a school zoned for the wealthier students. All her friends-including her-had received a new car for their sixteenth birthdays. All students wore the latest trends. All the kids partied hard.

She longed for the sandy beaches and large estates that overlooked the ocean. She missed bonfires on the white sand late at night and riding around town with the top of her convertible down. There was always something to do; always somewhere to go. California was open and sunny.

What was it about Peach Creek that made her shiver? Perhaps it was the cool mountain air. It made her insides squirm.

Closing her eyes, she envisioned bright, clear skies and long, sandy beaches.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Her eyes shot open, then narrowed when she realized who was talking to her.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stalk me?" She asked rudely, turning away from him and forking her food around her tray.

Double D chuckled and waved a brown paper bag over her food.

"Just thought you might want to eat something more..._edible_ on your first day." He smiled when his words got the desired effect, and slid into the seat opposite of her. "You'll grow accustomed to the sludge eventually, but for now..." He reached into the bag and pulled out a thick sandwich wrapped in cellophane, a bag of potato chips, a plastic bowl of fruit, a sleeve of cookies and a can of coke.

He unrolled the sandwich from its confines, and handed her half of it. Marie eyed it warily before deciding that even the strange sock head's food looked more appetizing than the '_sludge_'_, _and snatched it from him quickly.

Double D chuckled and began working on his own half.

"Don't think this means we're friends." Marie countered quickly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. She didn't _share_ lunches with strangers, and she wasn't here to make friends with weird nerds who wore socks on their heads who nick named themselves after bra sizes.

But, _damn_, this sandwich was good.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Double D mused into his sandwich.

Marie and Double D sat in silence, and every once in a while, he would glance up to look at her, as she devoured the sandwich. Catching his eyes, Marie sneered at him.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Insufferable as ever, he just smiled. "You know, you're not nearly as threatening as you think you are. Its actually kind of cute."

Marie scoffed rudely, but felt herself flush. "Yeah, well, what do you know?" She grumbled lamely.

She wasn't sure who this guy was or why he was affecting her so, but she'd be damned if she let him see. Marie never let anyone see her sweat and this boy was no different.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiny chapter is tiny. But, I figured that was where the chapter wanted to end. xD Hopefully, now that college is over for a little bit (until I can afford it again), there will be plenty of time to write. <strong>

**In other news, has anyone seen The Dark Knight Rises? Its so freaking fantastic. Of course, I've loved almost everything Joseph Gordon Levitt's been in.  
><strong>


	4. Stupid

**A/N: Ahhhh! I'm sorry. . I suck, absolutely SUCK, at updating. I've been so busy between work, finishing my pre-med, applying to med-schools, working on my book, and just being plain lazy, that I haven't even THOUGHT to post this. I actually finished this a few months ago. Yup, it just sat on my computer just waiting to be posted. I'm a terrible person. **

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid<strong>

Marie dumped her text book ladden messenger bag onto the floor and fell on her bed with a huff. Day One of school had dragged on forever, and that infernal Sock-Head had done nothing but give her knowing looks whenever she tried to brush him off. Her sisters, she quickly learned, were as unpopular as they came. There were people who were downright scared of Lee: large, angry, rugby playing Lee, who she'd overheard some girls calling a 'dyke'. May just seemed to blend in with the walls. Marie had caught a glimpse or two of her around campus, but the girl didn't seem to have any friends, always walking around with her stringy blond hair shielding her face.

Marie covered her face with her hands and groaned loudly. What was it about this place? The people seemed like they were characters in some dumb show that tried to teach a moral about how it was the inside that really counted. Was that what all this was about? Some lesson that her parents expected her to learn? She huffed, wondering when her father had began noticing enough to come up with such an intricate plan in an attempt to save her life.

"Yeah, right." She muttered to herself, rolling over so that her face buried into her pillows, not caring if she resembled a pouting toddler. At the moment, she'd be as dramatic as she cared to, thank you very much. But with no one to notice, she quickly grew bored and stood up, stretched and decided that she would go for a walk to clear her head.

The trailer park, grimy and dirty, only intensified her anger, so she took the way through the woods and settled on the fancier neighborhood on the other side. The houses were big here, not as big as the ones in her old neighborhood, but nice nonetheless. It was calmer and more serene as well, and Marie began to visibly relax as she shoved her hands in the front pocket of her hoodie.

As her anger ebbed away, she began to notice how the trees in this neighborhood were actually rather pretty. The area was quaint, quiet. The houses were large, Southern Plantation style. She passed by a particularly pretty one, with a classic white picket fence, white washed shutters and a large, wrap around porch. There was even a porch swing and a shiny black truck parked out on the perfectly manicured lawn.

Marie sighed, thinking for the millionth time since she had arrived in Peach Creek, North Carolina, how different the small, Southern town was from her own California home. She was suddenly stricken with the realization that she was on the other side of the country.

She dug in her hoodie pocket for her cell phone. As she scrolled through her phone menu, she frowned. No new messages. In the two days she'd been in Peach Creek, she hadn't received a single text or call from any of her friends back home. So, what? Now even her friends were abandoning her?

Grunting, Marie tapped her phone off and almost chucked it across the street. But instead, she sighed and shoved it into her jeans pocket. It was still her only lifeline to the world she knew.

She decided that she'd had enough of her walk, and turned to make her way back toward the trailer park. Red-brown leaves crunched beneath her boots. It was rather relaxing, being surrounded by trees and open, crisp November air, but it wasn't what she wanted. Looking around, brief images of clean air and warm sunlight rippled through her memory.

Her feet slipped on the leaves as she stepped down the small slopes and sloshed through the shallow, clear stream. She kicked a few rocks around, deep in thought. She suddenly heard voices overhead, and looked up through the leaves to see the large, rusted water tower with its chipping red paint. The same three boys were sitting up there, bottles in their hand, and Marie was suddenly reminded of them being up there as they'd driven into Peach Creek.

From where she stood, she could see their faces. She was surprised to see Double D, and beside him the fat pervert from yesterday. Anger surged in her veins. She knew there had to be something wrong with the boy. He was far too goodie-goodie, of course he'd be friends with a pervert.

She was glaring up at him when Double D's brown eyes landed on hers. They widened exceptionally, and he almost dropped his bottle.

Double D's comrades' eyes followed his. The perv began to visibly sweat and started to stand, and the third boy, a tall, thin haired dumb-looking guy, began to laugh loudly.

"Hey, you!" Marie cried upward. "Fat ass and Double-Dork! Get your ass down here so I can kick it across the state!"

The perv dropped his bottle, barely missing Marie by a hairsbreadth, which only fueled her anger, and she made her way to the rickety old staircase that lead up to the top of the water tower.

"For fuck's sake," she muttered irately.

"Marie," Double D began nervously, but Marie was already halfway up the ladder. The peeling paint and rust scratched her fingers. She could hear the pervert muttering expletives, and Double-Dork repeating, "Oh, dear God," over and over. The other guy was just chuckling continuously, ignoring his friends' obvious plight.

When she finally reached the top – the rickety stairs unnerved her more than she'd ever admit- she pulled herself onto the platform that the boys had been sitting on. She half expected one of them to push her off, but Double D reached out a hand to help steady her. She pushed it away in disgust.

The fat kid was scrambling to get down the ladder, but Marie grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back. "I don't think so, asshole. We need to talk."

"Yeah, about that..I don't really think its necessary..."

Marie snorted diversely before pushing him roughly back onto the iron flooring.

"Oh, its really necessary."

"Marie," Double D began, but promptly stopped when Marie sent him a menacing glare, and turned her attention back to his fat, greasy friend.

"You're lucky I don't chuck your ass off this tower." She seethed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know how girls work in this little crap town, but I sure ain't about letting perverts peep at me while I change."

She didn't miss the shocked look that Double D gave his friend, and definitely noticed how his eyes narrowed and jaw clenched.

"You did what, Eddy?"

Eddy chuckled nervously, his eyes darting between Marie's glare, and his best friend's equally pissed look.

"Yeah, you see, the thing is..."he continued to chuckle, "It was all in good fun."

This time, Marie didn't even get a chance to react. It was Double D who got in Eddy's face. "'All in good fun'?! Are you serious, dude?" He turned to look at Marie apologetically, and then turned back to his friend.

Eddy seemed to grow bored of the whole fiasco, obviously not scared of his sock-head companion. He rolled his eyes and shoved Marie's foot away. She had to grasp the railing not to fall.

"Whatever. Double D's getting all prissy again, Ed. Let's bounce." He dragged the dumb looking boy (who hadn't stopped laughing the entire time) toward the ladder, rolled his eyes in Double D's direction, and then smirked smugly at her before quickly climbing down the stairs.

Marie was surprised his fat ass could move that fast.

She should have shoved him off he water tower.

Of course, that definitely went against the rules of behaving herself. She shut her eyes and groaned. No one messed with her back home. She was a bad ass, a tough bitch who usually made nerds and other losers cry just by glaring at them. She'd even been arrested for beating the shit out of some stupid girl that had gotten in her face.

She was about to head down the ladder and go home when Double D reached out and placed a hand gently on her arm. When she looked at him, she was taken aback by the mixed emotions that crossed his face: concern, anger and remorse.

"Hey, I'm sorry about Eddy. He can be a real ass sometimes, even more so than I realize. But, he's harmless. Not that that's an excuse," he backed up quickly when her eyes narrowed exponentially. "No, trust me, I'll talk to him about his behavior."

A part of her was touched by his vindication. People rarely defended her, mostly because she could take care of herself, but it was nice to have someone have her back, especially out here where she knew no one.

But, true to her character, she pushed aside the warm feeling and rolled her eyes at him, fixing him with a bitchy scowl.

"Whatever, sock-head. Just do me a favor and leave me alone. All of you." And with that, she crawled down the stairs, not giving Double D another glance.

She didn't see him sigh and pull his beanie off, gripping it tight in one hand and kicking the water tower, swearing under his breath.


	5. Bring On the Rain

A/N: Oh, God. I never update. I know. I complain all the time about other people letting stories go, and here I am, constantly doing the same. I really, REALLY love all the attention this story has received. I'm so, _so_ glad people like it, and I really am sorry that I haven't given it the attention it deserves. Is there any way I can make it up to you?

Anyway, I don't own anything. If I did, I'd probably update a hell of a lot more.

Oh, who am I kidding? No, I wouldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Bring On The Rain<strong>

Marie chewed on the end of her pencil as she scanned the book they were supposed to be analyzing in European Lit. It had been two weeks since she'd arrived in Peach Creek, and she was already up to her eyeballs in homework.

Why had she signed up for all advanced classes again? '_Oh, that's right, dad signed me up.'_ she thought bitterly. Alongside with packing up her entire life, it was the only thing he'd seemed genuinely interested in concerning her life. Marie scoffed, thinking of all the nights she'd stumble in reeking of pot and alcohol and being greeted by a dark, still, empty house. She could run around naked, rolling face, and he wouldn't notice. But God forbid she take a few regular classes...

_Whatever_. Her father had tossed her aside, made her someone else's problem. The stigma of being a major CEO and having a reckless daughter who tried to off herself was probably too much for his reputation. She felt the familiar boil of anger bubbling in her stomach like acid, and tried to calm herself down by tuning into what the teacher was going on about.

"And what would you say was the turning point in Darcy and Elizabeth's relationship? What brought them together?"

_Pride & Prejudice._ She'd read it at least a dozen times. While she'd never admit it, she had a soft spot for romantic literature, especially of the _love-hate_ variety, and Jane Austen was probably her favorite author ever. She'd always identified with Lizzie Bennett, who was headstrong and opinionated, and always spoke her mind and stood her ground, no matter what. She didn't give into the pressures of her society; she didn't care that Darcy was rich, or that she was as old as she was and unwed. She wasn't just another girl desperately searching for her Mrs Degree. She was her own person.

It didn't hurt that Darcy was literary sex on a stick.

Marie had been so lost in her Darcy induced daydream that she didn't notice Mrs. Brox call on her until she felt a gentle jab in her side.

Double Dee was looking at her intently, as was the entire class and teacher, who didn't look too pleased that one of her students hadn't been paying attention.

"What?" she asked, albeit a bit rudely.

Mrs. Brox sighed exasperatedly, and repeated, "What would you say was the turning point in Darcy and Lizzie's relationship?"

Without missing a beat, Marie responded, "The turning point in their relationship would be when Lizzie finds out that Darcy helped Kitty. The idea that he would go through the trouble of helping her family, whom she always thought he considered below him, piqued her interest. She realized how, despite her former prejudice in assuming that he was a self-centered ass, self-sacrificing Darcy was when it came to protecting those that he cared about; the same way he'd gone out of his way to protect Bingly and Georgiana."

Mrs. Brox seemed satisfied with her answer, although she still looked warily at Marie, as if unsure how such a obstinate child could still be so intelligent. Marie felt her jaw clench. What was with it with these people? Was there some stigma that a person had to be a dork to be intelligent?

She thought back to all her friends back home. Sure, she'd always hung out with people who were relatively less..._involved_...with their school work, but they were far from dumb. They just didn't care. And, after awhile, she found that she didn't give a damn either.

Of course, her father had fixed that quickly. Drink, smoke, roll, sleep around, he didn't care, so long as she kept her grades up and didn't get in his way. That was it.

'_Oh, yeah_,' she thought acidly, '_and make sure you don't try and overdose.'_

She wondered if he'd even noticed the slits on her wrists.

He hadn't noticed anything until _Silvia_ found her in the bathroom, unconscious. Marie thought her father's girlfriend's name bitterly. Silvia was twenty four, only six years older than herself. She was a model, aspiring to be an actress. She tried to act like Marie's friend – invited her shopping, sparked up conversations about boys and the latest celebrity gossip. Marie supposed, in retrospect, that she wasn't _that_ terrible – she was actually quite pretty and obviously adored her father – but Marie hated her the minute she stumbled in the front door giggling and hanging off her father's arm.

By the time the bell rung, signaling the end of class, Marie's mood had turned bitter. The promise of privacy out by the football field was enough to make her quickly shove her belongings into her messenger bag and make a beeline for the door.

She fished her phone out of her bag and checked the messages. Nothing. Grumpily, she shoved it back in, not caring if her notebooks or binders scratched the glass surface. Two weeks. Two weeks and not a single message. Not from her friends. Not from her dad. Not even from Silvia, who _always_ sent her texts, trying to get her to 'hang out'.

Against her will, hot tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She fought them back angrily. Marie Kanker did _not_ cry. Especially in public.

She grabbed her lunch from her locker (a pastrami sandwich, sour cream and onion Lays chips, a Hostess cupcake and a water bottle containing a mixture of vodka and fruit punch), and made her way out to the football field to sit on the bleachers. She had learned early that it was the perfect place to escape the nightmare that was Peach Creek High. No one ever went out there, choosing instead to gather in the crowded cafeteria. It was the little refuge this place had to offer, but Marie knew it was far from her to question why. She'd enjoyed the privacy for a whole week now, and the crisp, clean, mountain air cleared her mind and soothed her nerves.

Of course, she had something _else_ to calm her nerves. She grinned wickedly as she pulled out the bottle of mixed drink and took a long, hard swig. The fruity mixture masked the taste of liquor, but there was a familiar after taste that she'd missed the past few weeks, and she grinned at the memory of convincing the man outside the local liquor store to buy it for her.

When she reached the football stadium, she ambled up the bleachers two steps at a time, her mood already lifting. She could relax. She could sip at her delicious concoction and chill for the entire hour break they had for lunch. It almost made her sing with joy.

Marie pulled out her sandwich and took a large bite, closing her eyes to savor the taste. The day felt like it had dragged on. She realized that she desperately needed a cigarette. Reaching into her messenger bag, she pulled out a crumpled pack of smokes and placed one between her lips.

She hadn't even lit it when a voice interrupted her.

"You can get expelled for that."

Marie paused, inwardly groaned and rolled her eyes. She turned to face Double Dee with the best frustrated expression she could muster and narrowed her eyes.

"What part of '_leave me alone' _was too hard for you to understand?" she spat rudely. In all actuality, Double Dee had respected her request. The only time he'd acknowledge her was a polite nod of greeting in the halls (which she'd promptly ignore) or whenever they needed to interact in a class (which she'd act as snobby as possible.)

Double Dee smiled. It was like he was immune to her attitude; always smiling politely and trying to be as buddy-buddy as Silvia had. Marie ran a hand through her short hair and sighed exasperatedly. Obviously, her bitch act wasn't deterring Double Dee, although it managed to work on just about everyone else.

"You don't want to be expelled, trust me. Detentions here are pretty terrible too, from what my friends tell me."

"So, the Pervert and _Giggles _get detentions. Imagine that." Marie snorted diversely, causing Double Dee to chuckle. She supposed he had a nice laugh. It was soft but deep, in a manly, charismatic way.

"Ed and Eddy _do_ have a hankering for mischief, I'll be the first to admit that."

Her nose scrunched. "You're all named Edward? That's not weird or anything."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess its what brought us together. As you've probably noticed, we're not all exactly cut from the same cloth."

Marie thought about the three Eds. Where Double Dee was soft spoken, brilliant (at least, from what she gathered in class) and well-behaved, his friends were a whole different story. Eddy was obnoxious, loud and a total asshole. He'd shoot her knowing looks, waggling his white-blond eyebrows whenever he was at a safe distance, and she'd hear his scratchy, booming teenage male voice carrying through the halls about the stupidest things. Ed was weird. She was pretty sure he had some sort of learning disability, with all the infantile and senseless shit that came out of his mouth. But he seemed good natured, enough, if he wasn't so attached to Eddy.

Marie didn't understand why either boy wasted their time with the fat perv. He always spoke down to them, acting all high and mighty. Of course, it wasn't _her_ business. Sockhead could live his life however he chose. It wasn't up to her.

"Look, Marie," Despite her protest, Double Dee took the seat beside her. "I know we don't know each other very well, and you...well, you seem like the type that doesn't really take advice very often from others," he looked sidelong at her, speaking carefully. "But maybe you should give this place a chance."

Marie snorted loudly.

"No, seriously, Marie." he pleaded. "I know it seems like just a small little hick-town, but its a lot more than that."

She rolled her eyes, not caring that she was being rude. At this point, her father could shove it. He hadn't even called her since she landed in North Carolina. "I'm sure its fantastic and full of _good ol' small town morals_," she sniggered at the word. "But, I'm a little _bigger_ than this redneck little town."

Double D sighed and pulled his beanie off, rubbing his temples. "I had a feeling you'd say that."

Marie placed her sandwich down on it wrapper and fixed him with a dirty look. "Look, why are you even wasting your time with me? No one else at this damn school is."

"That's because you haven't given any one a chance!" Double D exclaimed exasperatedly. "When was the last time you even tried to talk to someone here? You tune out every person who tries to initiate a conversation with you in class, you ignore every girl I've seen attempting to be your friend, you spend every lunch out here by yourself and, for Christ's sake, you don't even give your sisters the time of day!"

Marie stared at him indigently. "So? I fail to see how any of this is your problem! Its not like we're friends or anything, so why don't you just mind your own business and get lost!"

Double D groaned and dropped his head into his hands. "This is what I'm talking about. Look, I'm sorry that I insinuated anything about you, or insulted your character."

She scoffed and took a long swig from her drink, feeling the liquid courage that came with alcohol. "Whatever, its not like I care what some loser like you thinks about me."

Double D stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and standing. "You know what? You're right. Why do I bother? You're just like your sisters – selfish, rude and classless. Bye, Marie, have fun wading in your own misery."

Marie huffed as he disappeared and turned back to her sandwich. Finally, he got the message. About _damn time_. Now she could eat in peace without anyone bothering her.

She didn't need any friends. Friends were fleeting. They cared about you when you had something they wanted, but dipped out right after. Her friends back home had proved that.

_Out of sight, out of mind._ The thought disgusted her and she scoffed again. She didn't need anyone, not her family, not her friends, and definitely not some sock-headed _geek_ who was trying to tell her how to live her life.

_What does he know, anyway?, _she thought angrily as she tore through her sandwich. _Its not like he knows anything about me. He probably lives this picture perfect life – straight A's, in the running for Valedictorian, doting parents who cater to his every whim._ She'd seen the way teachers regarded him. It was like he was some teacher's wet dream. He was the model student. They never looked at him the way they looked a Marie – like she was some waste of space who was going nowhere.

The thought fanned the fire in her chest. She was in all advanced classes, for Christ's sake, and they treated her like she was an idiot.

She didn't know what she did to deserve to be sent to this God forsaken hell-hole with these hateful, disrespectful people, but one thing was for sure:

She was _never_ going to give Peach Creek a chance.

.

.

The walk home was boring and quiet. She'd decided to take the long way, to avoid running into her sisters – or _worse, _Double D, and cut through the woods. She wanted to check out that wealthy neighborhood again. She'd spotted a park hidden behind bushes during one of her walks, and she figured she'd sit on the swings until it got dark and she had to go home.

Thunder rumbled overhead and she cursed as the sky opened up. It had looked fairly overcast all day, but she hadn't thought much of it.

_Of course _it would start raining when she was walking home. It was all part of her terrible luck that she'd adopted when she moved here. Grumbling, she picked up her pace, recalling the overhang that the park offered.

She was crossing the road that separated the woods from the neighborhood when a red sports car came speeding toward her. Marie jumped back just in time to avoid being side swept, dropping her book bag and her cellphone in the process. Right into a puddle.

"What the flying fuck!" Marie screeched. The driver pulled into a house a few feet away and Marie grabbed her stuff – there was a huge crack in her phone and her bag was soaked and caked in mud. Fueled by rage, Marie stomped up to the driver's house to see a teenage boy getting out of the car.

"Hey, _Fuck-face!" _She called. The boy turned around, surprised at her voice. She recognized him from school. He was a Football player and pretty popular, if the hundreds of students who constantly flanked him were any indication. He raised his eyebrows as he took in her appearance.

She suddenly regretted not bringing along a hoodie or jacket, opting for a thin purple shirt and tight blue jeans that now clung to her curves.

The boy leered gleefully, leaning against his car, clearly not caring that he was getting wet.

"Hey, darling. How can I help you?"

"Um, you can start by apologizing for almost running me over back there! And then how about you get your head out of your ass and learn to drive."

To her chagrin, the guy chuckled. "Didn't see ya there, darling. But, you look fine to me, no damage done."

Marie seethed and thrust her broken phone in his face. "No damage done? This is a three hundred dollar phone, asshole."

The guy shrugged, turning to close his car door before his interior got wet. He leered at her for a moment before grinning again.

"Hey, you're that new chick, aren't you? The Kanker sister hailing all the way from California. R-Dawg was right, you _are_ hot. And feisty. I like that in a girl."

Marie blanched. Was this asshole really trying to _flirt_ with her?!

"First of all, who calls themselves _R-Dawg,_ that's the stupidest name I've ever heard – after Double D, and second of all, you just almost ran me over, made me break my iPhone, and now you have the balls to _come on_ _to me_?! What is wrong with you people?"

He chuckled again and stuck his hand out. "I'm Kevin. You're Marie, right?"

Marie made a sound of disgust before slapping his hand away. Clearly, she wasn't going to get anywhere with this neanderthal.

"So,Marie," Kevin began happily, "This rain is coming down pretty hard. Could I give a pretty lady a ride home? Its the least I could do for breaking your phone."

Marie just stared at him in astonishment.

* * *

><p><em>So, we get to meet Kevin! Yay! I know, I know, egotistical football player Kevin is way too cliche, but whatever. I've been reading way too many 'high-school drama llama' books. Its one of the consequences for working at a bookstore and being a girl. I complain about those books all the time, but I secretly love them.<em>

_Anyway, about this story, I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible, and not rush into all the yummy Double D/Marie goodness. I hate it when stories do that, and I find myself doing it far too much. I promise the sexytimes will come, but just bear with me for a bit while I work on embellishing their relationship a bit. I don't want this whole story to be about her relationship with Double D. I want her to grow as a person. I want her relationships with others to grow, especially the ones with her sisters. _

_I'm always looking for advice, and help and what not. I'm lazy and inattentive, so I usually lose focus when writing this. I often need a swift kick in the ass to continue stuff, so by all means, be that swift kick! If you have anything you'd like to see in this story, or any advice, or if you wanna yell at me to continue, or even if you just want to talk, you are welcome to contact me on my tumblr: .com, I'd love to hear from you!_


	6. Pretty Boys and Ugly Ducklings

**I'm not even going to apologize. xD I'll just say a few things: 1) College is still crazy. 2) I do NOT own Ed, Edd and Eddy nor any of the characters. 3.) If you haven't read Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell, do so NOW. Its literally our lives! 4.) I finally think I have this story all outlined! That means quicker writing and quicker updates!**

* * *

><p>"No!" A loud cackle filled the quiet diner. Marie threw a hand over her mouth as she held back loud, raucous laughter, but Kevin didn't seem to mind. He was grinning his one-hundred-watt grin, the kind you'd see on the chiseled faces of Armani models and Hollister life guards. It reminded Marie of home; everything about him reminded her of home, from his tan skin to his light blond hair.<p>

He was from New York, he'd said, the Big City, although he'd spent several summers surfing in California while visiting his Aunt Marianne and his obnoxious, show-tune singing cousin, Harriet. Everything about Kevin shouted stereotypical popular boy, and he wasn't at all the type of person Marie would hang around back home, but something about him made her easy, and she felt like she'd found the only person in all of Peach Creek who she had anything in common with.

Despite their rocky first impression, Marie and Kevin got on perfectly. They'd spent almost every afternoon together since the incident in the Cul-de-sac, grabbing food at the small diner behind the school and making fun of all the hillbilly-esque patrons that would walk by. They'd even started discussing classmates and dorky freshmen who tried out for football or tried to talk to Marie.

Currently, Kevin was describing an incident where he'd shoved Eddy Hunter into a locker the team had stuffed with dirty jockstraps. The dork had been hitting on Kevin's ex-girlfriend, Naz, for ages, even going as far as to try and climb her window to watch her change.

Marie cringed inwardly.

Kevin was good. Kevin made her laugh harder than she ever had since getting news about the move, and Kevin seemed to enjoy being around her.

"The dork had crossed a major line there. Naz and I may have broken up, but she's still one of my best friends. And what kind of loser creeps on a changing girl anyway?"

Marie rolled her eyes. "That asshat is a First Class Voyeur if I've ever seen one. I'm surprised he hasn't had his ass handed to him more often."

Kevin grinned smoothly, the way he did everything. "I've been restraining myself pretty well. Let me know if the freak ever comes onto you – I know how to set him straight. He and those dork friends of his. Especially the sock headed know-it-all, I've been dying for a reason to kick his ass."

Marie considered telling him about the window incident her first day in town, but strangely felt like she'd be breaking some unwritten vow she'd made, or like betrayal. For whatever reason, Double D's stupid smiling face flashed in her mind. Shaking off the feeling, she fixed Kevin with a dazzling smile that she reserved for boys who carried Molly and pills and raised her eyebrows playfully, tapping her iPhone.

"I'll be sure to put you on speed dial." She stood and swung her purse over her shoulder. "Who knows when I'll need my knight in shining armor, especially around all these depraved marauders lurking about."

Kevin grinned and gave her a nod. She'd informed him earlier that she had to be home by five p.m., and it was already four forty-five. Her mother had this mother-daughters bonding thing planned (which she'd rather stick forks in her eyes then endure, honestly), but she knew that being a bitch wouldn't help her case. With any luck, all she'd have to do is turn on the charm long enough to convince her dad that she was the poster child of Well-Behaved, and she'd be chilling on the beaches of Inglewood with a Pina Colada by summer.

It was cold out, mid-forties, which was normal for December, Kevin had explained, but Marie had come to enjoy her walks around Peach Creek. She took her normal shortcut through the Cul-de-sac and then cut across the tiny cluster of trees with the bubbling brook and out to the trailer park.

Seeing Kevin's huge home made her miss her dad's house even more. The little trailer was modest, and probably the best on the lot, but it was dingy and reeked of poverty and lack of propriety. There was grass growing in the driveway, and there was always this odd odor of wet dog that seeped into the house if the door was open for more than five minutes. The kitchen always looked like someone had torn it a part, dirty dishes filled the sink and paper products were stuffed into the overflowing trashcan.

Her mom worked three jobs and was never home, and through she'd heard the woman plead with her sisters to straighten up a little, it was always little May who got stuck with the cleaning. Marie rolled her eyes as she unlocked the front door and saw the blond girl scrubbing a plate with a dirty, tattered sponge.

"Why don't you ever get Lee to do that?" Marie asked exasperatedly, hooking her keys on the hook by the door. May looked up startled, as if she hadn't heard her sister enter. Marie resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. May was always so jumpy, so meek. She reminded her of a mouse from her startled beady eyes to her buck teeth and jumpy stature.

"You're always doing her chores for her. She's eighteen years old, she can do her own shit." Marie explained at her younger sister's confused expression. May looked down at the dishes (which were piled so high around her, May looked even smaller) and shook her head.

"It's just the way things have been. Lee's always busy with her friends and lacrosse, and I never have any plans after school besides tutoring."

Marie scoffed. To say Lee had 'friends' would be a vast exaggeration. The girls on her team were the only ones who could stand being around the brutish girl, and even they barely invited her anywhere. Lee usually just showed up.

Lee and May couldn't have been any more different. Quiet and withdrawn, May always walked around with a blond curtain of hair covering her face. Lee marched around like she owned the place. She must have thought she did, the way she ordered her little sister around. Lee was always picking on May, bitching at her to '_hurry the fuck up_' when they were leaving for school, or mimicking the way her front two teeth jutted out. Marie had stepped out of her room to meet Kevin once when she caught Lee slamming her sister into the hallway wall – for absolutely no reason.

So far, Marie had ignored the whole situation. After all, it wasn't her problem that May allowed her sister to bully her around. If you wanted to be respected, you had to demand it, prove you weren't easy to push around. But, Marie was beginning to feel sorry for the girl. She couldn't catch a break for her dorkiness, even at home.

"So? Lee can pull her own weight, you know? Just say 'no' next time she shoves her chores off on you. It's that simple."

May shook her head, eyes stuck on the plate she was still scrubbing. "If I don't do it, it won't get done and mom will yell at Lee and then Lee will yell at me. It's just easier if I go ahead and get it done." She was trying to validate herself, Marie knew, but it still sounded like horseshit. Who would honestly allow their sibling, of all people, to boss them around? Perhaps it was the pride that bubbled in Marie, or her disgust for the pitiful and the weak, but she decided then and there to help May stand up to Lee. If she was going to be stuck in this God forsaken town, she might as well help the pathetic inhabits become a little more normal.

May jumped when Marie slapped her hands on the counter, sloshing herself with soapy water. She was still cleaning the same damn plate.

"Listen, you're pathetic and it's driving me crazy. Your sister is a bitch, and the only way to deal with a self-righteous bitch is to put her in her place. But, since you clearly have no backbone of your own, I'm gonna give you a hand. It'll be hard work, but I think we can manage."

Her sister's eyes narrowed, at last putting the thoroughly scrubbed plate into the drip tray. "You just said like five insulting things there."

Marie waved a hand impatiently, "See? There you go, now we just need to turn those words into a little action. Sometimes, the best way to put someone in their place is to make them feel weaker than you. Since you're already pretty pathetic, we're gonna have to think of something drastic."

May shook her head again, continuing her cleaning. "What do you know, Marie? You've only been here a few weeks. Lee's and my relationship has been like this for years. I stay under her radar and she ignores the fact that I exist. The entire school is afraid of Lee's wrath. I'm lucky I only have to deal with this crap."

Marie shook her head. Clearly, May was more damaged than she was. After all, what normal person regarded themself so poorly? Was May so psychologically damaged that she honestly thought herself beneath her sister? Anger boiled up inside Marie.

"God, do you even hear yourself? No wonder Lee pushes you around. Is your self-esteem really that low?"

Her sister didn't respond, but Marie saw the girl's jaw jut out and her chapped lips purse. Marie sighed and crossed her arms. May might seem like a lost cause, but Marie had never been one to let a weak creature get trampled by some egotistical bitch. Marie thrived off justice and seeing assholes get their just desserts. Usually, being blunt and harsh was the best way to get through to someone, especially her friends back home, but clearly May was different. The girl was fragile, obnoxiously so, and needed special attention.

"Like it or not May, its time you show Lee just who she's messing with."

Marie was ready for action.


	7. Crushes

Yay! I managed to post this before my hell week! By hell week, naturally I mean the fourth week of school, which for science majors means tests every day! My "break" from studying involved writing this chapter (which I managed to do in two days, Glory Glory Hallelujah), and then proceeding to get entirely too drunk for my own good. (Some sagely advice: Don't drink eight jello shots, several cups of hunch punch and then chug some Malibu, all while not having eaten much and in the desperate need to study your ass off. Cause you won't. You'll just be miserable and hung over and you might vomit and pass out at a party.) But! I'm feeling (slightly) better now, and figured I'd might as well post this.

Its not that long, but at least we're getting the ball rolling. I'm glad you guys are enjoying May. I wanted to make her a likeable character. And yes, I'm meaning to make Lee a lot less likeable. She isn't supposed to be "deeper" than she looks, cause, let's be honest, there ARE people who are just douchebags without there being a reason. Assholes just exist. :D

But, along with all the homework I've been given, I have some for you guys! What songs do you think best represent Marie, Double D, their relationship and May and Marie's relationship (after reading this chapter, it might be more clarifying on the latter.) I ask this because we all know how much music inspires people to write. So, help give me some inspiration while I get through this hellish week! Hopefully, I'll be able to post the next chapter within the next week or two. Just let me get past this horrific week.

With that being said, enjoy! (P.S.: I own nothing, John Snow.)

* * *

><p>"This isn't a good idea."<p>

Marie sighed audibly. It was taking everything in her power not to smack her younger sister. May was a sad case, a girl in serious need of a self-esteem-makeover, but _good Lord_, could she complain. In all her life, Marie had never met someone so content to be a doormat. She just couldn't understand it.

May might not have been the most charming person on the block, but she had more redeeming qualities than Lee. She was certainly much prettier (which in retrospect was not that hard of a task, seeing as Lee resembled one of the hogs she had seen trotting around the neighborhood.) She was even more pleasant than her eldest sister. While quiet and meek, and as much of a follower as Marie had ever seen, May had been the only one to attempt a relationship with Marie. Lee had been social the first day, but ever since, she regarded Marie as if she were a ghost – barely acknowledging her existence.

That was, of course, perfectly fine with Marie. There was nothing appealing about Lee, from her brutish personality to her homely appearance. Besides, the less she had to do with the residents of Peach Creek the better – she wasn't going to be here very long.

Still, she supposed having some female companionship wasn't too bad. And at least May was far from a threat.

Staring at her younger sister, she set her jaw in determination. Seeing someone get trampled all over was irritating, and she needed to keep busy while stuck in this hell hole. After all, wasn't it said that idle hands were the devil's play things?

"Come on, May. It isn't that difficult. You have to stand up for yourself eventually. Lee can't dictate how you live your life. No one but you can." Marie explained calmly, as if she were a sage advisor, speaking to a novice apprentice.

"Well, aren't you dictating how I should live my life right now?" May countered bravely, though her trembling lip gave her away. Marie could sense weakness like a dog sniffed out a rabbit, and she smirked confidently.

"I'm _helping_ you. Its nauseating seeing you come at Lee's every beck and call. I've got no sympathy for someone who can't handle themselves or lets other people drag them around. Normally, I'd just leave you to your miserable existence, but I like you, pathetic or not, and I'm willing to offer you my services. I've never been bossed around in my life. Bullies at school used to fear me and my friends, and I was always top bitch. You can't succeed in life without confidence, or without stepping on a few toes. Look at all the top business leaders and politicians. Do you know what they have in common?"

May sighed tiredly. "They all are top dog?"

Marie smiled gleefully. "Exactly! Do you think any of our Presidents got where they are because they just let someone tell them what to do? No! They ruled their own life. Look at Ellen Degeneres," she added this, knowing May's love for the comical talk show host, "she's always having to deal with the fact that there are thousands of people who don't agree with her orientation, but does she let it get her down? No! She waves it like a flag, proud and confident. I've seen the way people act around you at school. They just bump you around like you're air, they never look at you or talk to you, and when they are talking _about_ you, it's only about how you must be a pariah because your sister is such a monster."

May crossed her arms and pouted, clearly too stubborn to be affected. "Maybe I like being an outcast. That school if full of jerks and mean girls, and everyone else just follows them around like sheep. Anyway, I don't see _you_ ever hanging out with people at lunch."

Marie sighed. She had a point. "Look, I know I'm not the queen of socializing, but at least I'm not invisible. I may hate it here, but even I managed to make a friend. There's bound to be something or someone you value. There's got to be something you want to do that you're not doing."

May was silent for a moment, seeming to consider this. Marie took the moment to ponder her relationship with Kevin. Clearly, she had not come here expecting to make friends, especially with a jock who had the whole school crawling at his feet. Still, he made her feel giddy, like she was back on the beaches of Inglewood and letting the tropical wind blow through her hair.

"Okay, there is _someone_," May said, so softly that Marie first thought it to be a whimper. Glancing at her sister in surprise, May raised a brow that said, 'continue.'

May struggled for a moment, and then relented. "There's this guy in my ESE class. He's so cute and kind and he's always smiling at me. "

Grinning happily, as any sister should when hearing your sister liked someone, Marie stepped closer to May. "Really? Do you want to date him?"

May immediately turned red. She began waving her hands in protest. "Oh, no! I couldn't. He's so popular and cool, and everyone likes him. He'd never go for someone like me."

Ah, the typical denial phase. Marie knew it well. It was classic girl crush behavior, and easily disputed. Once again, confidence was the answer. Step one, present an argument against the claim.

"Why would he never go for someone like you?"

May cowered, looking cornered already. "What? I mean, he's…and I'm…he's fun and popular and people like to be around him. His best friend is always making fun of me in the halls, and sometimes he laughs, but other times he just ignores him."

Marie raised a brow, her big sister instincts coming to the defense. "Really?"

May continued, rambling now, "He never joins in on the joking, but he'll laugh, and he'll laugh at anything, I guess, he's just always so happy. It's one of the things I like most about him. And as for his best friend, I mean, Eddy's a jerk, no one really likes him –"

Marie stopped May mid-sentence. "Wait, Eddy? As in the pervert? You like one of Double D's friends?" She screeched.

May looked at her strangely. "Yes…"

Marie scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. How anyone could like one of those losers was beyond her. Maybe May was more psychologically damaged than she had originally thought.

.

.

"Double Dork is just as much of a tool as his loser friends. He's always walking around spitting facts so he can rub his intelligence in everyone's face. He thinks he's better than everyone 'cause he's been guaranteed valedictorian since freshman year, and his parents are these socially inept scientists who travel the world but never talk to anyone outside of their colleagues. The little know-it-all really pisses me off."

Marie was sitting with Kevin at their usual diner that evening. She had been a little hesitant to bring up the subject of Double D and his friends, but curiosity had gotten the better of her. After all, Kevin had known the guys for a while, and if she was going to help fix her sister up with a guy, she might as well know a few facts.

Somehow, the discussion had slipped quickly away from Ed, who Kevin just laughed about and mocked, to Eddy (who Kevin had already expressed hatred of), to Double D. Kevin's distaste of Double D was surprising. She'd assumed that he flew under everyone's radar enough, being the dork that he was, but she supposed that his incessant need to be up in everyone's business was obnoxious enough.

"I mean," Kevin continued, shoving a fry in his mouth, "who really cares about astrophysics and interplanetary mumbo jumbo. Have you seen the kid throw a football? Now _that_ is worth discussing."

Marie laughed, trying to picture the sock-head playing any type of sport. He was all arms and legs. It was quite a sight to behold.

"Well, not everyone can be as cool as you, huh?" She asked, smiling flirtatiously at the boy across the table. Kevin took the bait immediately, stopping devouring his fries to smirk in her direction.

"It's a gift and a curse. I'm always stuck around losers and dorks. Luckily, _you're_ here now…"

Marie giggled appropriately. Kevin was smooth, something she really liked in a guy, and he always seemed to know the right thing to say. He seemed to appreciate her response and smirked confidently again, leaning back into the booth and crossing his arms over his chest.

His muscles pushed against his long sleeve t-shirt (it was getting rather cold), and Marie paused to enjoy the sight. Kevin was built from football and Marie always appreciated the way his pectorals and muscles would show through his clothes. She imagined, not for the first time, touching those sweet, delectable sinews, and feeling his strong arms around her waist. It had been ages since she had been with a guy, and the lapse was starting to get to her. She almost licked her lips, for crying out loud!

Kevin was confident. He could tell she was checking him out, she knew it, but that only fanned the flame of desire. He would flirt right back, giving her careful stares and leaning across the table to brush her hand.

Smiling at Kevin, all thoughts of Double D, Ed and May slipped from her mind. All that mattered right then was the here and now.

She was finally finding something worth enjoying in Peach Creek.

* * *

><p>Aaaaah! So, we all know that one guy (or girl, for all you straight men out there) who is clearly a total dickbitch, but they're so hot, you couldn't care less. And, at least Marie is finding some friends. I couldn't let her be Miss Mopey throughout the whole story. If you find there is too much Double D bashing, I'm sorry! Just go with it for now, character development and what not. I promise, this is NOT a Kevin/Marie story, though that does look the way it is going. I promise there will be plenty of Double D/Marie yummy goodness. I'm nowhere near done, and you guys are hopefully in for the long haul! And I really like Marie and May's relationship. If you have a sister, you know how crazy those relationships can be. Now, send me those songs so I can be happy at some point while I remind myself never to drink that much again (because, let's face it, I WILL drink again) and get through Stats, Occult Lit, Suicide Issues and Applied Behavioral Analysis exams! Woohoo!


	8. American Kids

**Ugh, I am beyond a terrible person. I won't start up with any excuses, just that I had some unfortunate personal business going on that kept me away for the past few months. However, your awesome reviews and sweet private messages have helped me incredibly and I'm back and back for good. I don't want to prattle on too much, since I'm sure you are more interested in what Marie and Double D have going on, than what I have to say. However, I do want to invite you all to my new tumblr account made especially for my fanfiction. Its where you can keep up to date with the story development, with myself, as well as a place I'll post songs and other things that inspire my work. I'd love for you guys to join in and share with me your favorite songs that fit the story! ( )**

**Anyway, remember - I own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: American Kids<strong>

By the time that Marie had another encounter with Double D, it had been weeks since she had demanded that he leave her alone. In those few weeks, Marie had spent countless, blissful hours with Kevin, partying with friends and grabbing beers after class. They'd sit on his deck and smoke joints and make fun of the Ed trio and stupid things people had done around school. Kevin, despite his stereotypical frat boyish ways, was a good sport and a great laugh. He took Marie to nice restaurants and brought her along to all the best parties. His fridge was always stocked with beer and his brother always supplied them with fire to smoke.

Kevin wasn't one for pills, but that didn't stop him from hooking her up. Ralph loved coke and always offered her a line or two at his parties, but she was pleased most by how she'd managed to score Blues. They were her favorite back home, aside from the occasional beans, and after she snorted one up, she almost felt like she was back home, without a care in the world. Almost.

She'd taken to retreating to Kevin's truck to take a dose during lunch hour and was savoring the taste of the drip by the time third period ended. Feeling so high on Cloud 9, Marie didn't even bother to insult Double D when he arrived by her locker. She was exchanging her American History text book for her Physics text book when he appeared in his usual black beanie, along with a plain black t-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

"Not even you can bring me down today, sockhead." She sang happily, before he managed to get a word out. Confusion swept over his features momentarily before he nodded slowly.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Mind clouded in a yummy haze, Marie surprised him with a large smile. "So, what can I do for you, Double Dork?"

Clearly perturbed by her sudden change in demeanor, he stared at her oddly for a few moments before responding, "I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to go to a party tonight, but it looks like you're already at the party." He frowned. "What are you on?"

Marie chuckled and shut her locker. She bumped him lightly in the shoulder with her own (well, really his arm, since he was a good bit taller than she was), and began walking to her AP Physics class, which they shared.

"Silly Double D, the worry wort. Don't you ever just like, let go? Do something crazy just for the fun of it?" Double D was hot on her heels, hands gripping his backpack straps around his shoulders. He looked like he really wanted to reprimand her for doing something as foolish as being high at school, but kept his mouth shut, as if knowing it were a lost cause. Maybe he was experienced enough with such behavior – she heard Eddy smoked more weed than anybody in the school.

That gave Marie an idea. She stopped abruptly, causing Double D to slam into her. Unshaken, Marie turned and grinned up at Double D.

"I know! Why don't you just ask your buddy for some green? A nice joint every now and then would work wonders for your stress, beanie-boy. Then maybe you can join me up here in La La Land."

Double D hushed her and looked around wildly. She chuckled.

"Oh, _come on_, like the rest of the school doesn't know about Eddy being a pothead. You don't have to be so square all the time, Double D. It's not like I'm so fucked up I'm gonna do something crazy like streak through the halls butt naked." Double D flushed a little. "Loosen up a little, dude." She flicked him in the nose.

Double D grumbled but didn't argue back.

"Now," Marie began as she turned back to her trek to the other side of the campus for Physics. "What's this about a party?"

"I've got the perfect opportunity for you to talk to Ed."

May jumped in surprise as Marie slammed into her room. Over the past few weeks, Marie had been so busy with Kevin that she had been neglecting her little sister. Aside from a few late night chats, Marie barely had time for May. Feeling a little guilty, she knew that Eddy's party would be the perfect chance for May to chat with Ed outside of the school setting.

Besides, people _always_ managed to hook up at parties.

Normally, Marie wouldn't have bothered to show up to anything the Sockhead invited her to, much less a party at the pervert's house, but she was feeling generous. And Kevin was out of town for the weekend with some friends. It was Friday evening and the party was just two hours away.

"How?" May asked slowly, putting down the book she was reading. Marie cocked an eyebrow when she noticed it was a romance novel of the bodice-ripping type. May ignored her and gave her a pressing look to continue.

Marie smirked. "Eddy's having a party tonight. It'll be the perfect chance for you to show Ed just how fun and hot you really are."

Quickly, May began shaking her head. "I don't know, Marie. I'm not really the party type. And there will probably be a lot of people there."

Marie snorted. "What? Like people from school? I doubt it. I don't exactly see people lining up to be Eddy's friend. But regardless, it's a fun environment outside of tutoring and class that you can spend with Ed. And wouldn't you like to get to know him better?"

May nodded slowly.

"Well, what better way than in his natural habitat? Show him you're cool and can chill with him and his dorky friends. Boys love that."

May was playing with a piece of her straw colored hair. "Yeah, but what if I look stupid in front of him? Eddy always makes fun of me whenever I'm around."

Marie moved to sit beside her sister on her bed and put an arm around her. "Eddy-schmeddy. You let me worry about him. _You_ just have fun with Mr. Ed. Now," she jumped up and walked over to May's makeshift closet. Really it was just a bit of string tied up with clothes hanging from hangers. Lee had managed to stuff the closet with enough styles from the 80s to make Madonna wince.

May didn't have much for clothes, or style, but Marie already knew that. Glancing back at her sister, she mentally assessed her closet before remembering the perfect outfit. Jumping with excitement, she hurried out of the room, not before telling her sister to hang on for a moment.

When she returned, she held a pair of tight black strapless dress in her hands.

"Wait till Ed sees you in _this_." She posed with the dress dramatically before giggling. "Not even Eddy will be able to say anything."

May opened her mouth to argue, but Marie shushed her. Pulling her up roughly by the arm, Marie positioned her in front of the dirty mirror they had hanging in their room. Placing the dress in front of May, Marie smiled.

"Yeah, this is perfect."

Marie managed to get May to scurry out of another oversized t-shirt and basketball shorts and into the slinky black dress. Marie was definitely more curvy than May was, and taller, but they were about the same size. The dress fit May perfectly, hanging just above her knees and giving even her a decent amount of cleavage. The black material contrasted her pale skin and pale hair perfectly, and though her legs were skinny, Marie figured it was nothing a pair of wedges couldn't fix.

Dragging May back to her room, Marie fixed her makeup. Just a light bit of foundation – light enough not to cover her cute little spray of freckles – and some blush to bring out some color in her face. May fought a bit when Marie attempted to put eyeliner and mascara on. Apparently the girl had never worn either in her life. After some pushing and prodding, and accidentally stabbing May in the eye several times, Marie finally got to work on her hair.

Here was the tricky part. May's blond hair was limp and lifeless from years of neglect, and just brushing it proved to be a chore in itself. They didn't have time for a full blown hair makeover, and with short hair, Marie never had to do much with hers, but she managed to work with what she had. Limp and boring it may be, but it wasn't anything a curling wand and a few bobby pins couldn't fix.

May fidgeted and moaned when Marie pulled her hair into tight curls. She cried out when Marie jabbed bobby pins into her skull, causing Marie to tut. "Beauty is pain, lil' sis."

"This whole thing is a pain." May grumbled unhappily and Marie grinned. So, this must be how it felt to be around her all the time. Ignoring her sister's whines of protest, she finished her hair and stepped back to admire her work.

May looked stunning. Her blond hair had been pulled back in tight curls that Marie pinned back to drape like a waterfall down her pale bare back. The dark charcoal around her almond shaped eyes brought out their ocean blue color and the pink of her cheeks gave her a healthy glow that Marie had never seen on her scrawny younger sister. Marie grinned, satisfied.

Really, people didn't give her enough credit. She was a genius.

May gaped at her own reflection and fidgeted, pulling the dress down her bare legs.

"I don't know, Marie," she began again, "what if they make fun of me?"

Marie grinned. "Then I'll kick their asses. Now, its my turn."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just thought I'd mention that a few weekends ago I attended my 7th Metrocon (WOOOHOOOO 7 YEARS OF ANIME-CONVENTION-GOODNESS) and saw a group dressed as the Kanker sisters ANNNNNNNND the Eds! I regretfully didn't get any photos with them, but I'll be on the search for anyone who got shots of them. See you on tumblr!**


End file.
